A Lack of Color
by Blackhawkbabes08
Summary: UPDATED There's a party and you're invited! Bring your own pudding. Kirsten is a Jedi, Ryan is distruaght, and Seth is nontoxic school glue. And now featuring girl talk! Let to Seth love fest continue. RyanSeth, SethMarissa eventually.
1. Idealness

AN:WARNING: THIS IS NOT A ONE-SHOT! Ok, now that's out of the way... This is a story that's being co-authoredby Abster1 andjustnikki. This chapter was written by Abster1. That's me. :D So the next chapter should probably be written my the counter-part of the duo. So for now, read and review!

Disclaimer: We own nothing, and we're pretty much broke so you wouldn't get anything if you sued us. The O.C. is not our property as is Adam Brody (although we wish) or Benjamin M. (we also wish).

* * *

The incredibleness of seeing written word, with the help of occasional pictures, being brought to life in movies always astounded Seth, and he constantly gave it the credit it deserved. The concept was lost on Ryan though. Still, he always managed to stay awake through an entire movie, or trilogy, or series – but only when he watched it with Seth. People who don't know the two wouldn't see how this made any difference; they sat on opposite sides of the couch and never spoke while the movie was on, especially since Seth maintained the rule of, "If you speak you die." To the sensitive, trained eye though, their relationship was much different, and lucky for them, no one had the necessary sensitive, trained eye needed.

If the situation stayed that way no one would ever have to know that as soon as they knew they were alone, one would slide over onto the other side of the couch. They would slide into comfortable waiting arms that attached to a shoulder, which made a _really_ good pillow. Nestled in each other's arms they sat comfortably for the duration of the movie or until someone came home. Occasionally there were kisses involved, sometimes it was necessary to finish watching the movie later due to urgent teen boy needs, and sometimes Seth was the pillow and sometimes Ryan was. The only thing that stayed the same was that their secret stayed exactly that, a gigantic "people would totally kill us" secret.

"Hey Ryan?" Seth mumbled sleepily into Ryan's shoulder.

"Hmm?" Ryan replied, not looking up from tracing Seth's arm length.

"Why did I pick this movie? It's so boring."

Laughing, Ryan said, "You said you either wanted to fall asleep or do the other thing beds are made for."

"Yeah, but that doesn't explain _why_ I picked this horrible movie." Seth tried to snuggle himself deeper into Ryan's shoulder, and – because it hurt, Ryan relocated him to his chest. Seth appeared much happier with the move as he threw his one arm around Ryan, looking like he really _really_ needed, and was getting, a nap.

Putting his arm on Seth's back and beginning to stroke it he smiled and said, "You're seriously asking me to try and interpret the way your brain works?"

"When did you stop trying?" he mumbled into the soft cotton.

"When you asked why you ever do anything."

"Mmm – humph – mmmmmm."

"Well ok. I know you're tired, but I was wondering what you would want to do tonight."

"Mmm-ight?" Ryan could feel the vibration on his chest, and all he wanted to do was hold Seth closer.

"Yeah, in the spirit of not being able to do the second thing that isn't happening right now because you're sleeping." He could feel Seth smile and went on, "I was thinking maybe we could go to the beach, and maybe hold hands for a little bit." The smile grew bigger and then faded. Bewildered, Ryan tried to move Seth a little and found out he was dead weight, and his breathing was slow and regular. Smiling, Ryan briefly had a panicked thought about what he would say if the Cohens walked in and Seth was sleeping on him, looking quite content. After that second's thought he realized he didn't care; so he continued to stoke Seth's back, he put his free hand in Seth's hair to play with it, and he enjoyed having such a warm weight on top of him – completely ignoring the movie.

* * *

Ryan felt himself pinned down, and he didn't know why – but his foot was asleep and he needed to move it. He couldn't understand why he was pinned down; the last he remembered he was fighting Darth Vader for the rights of Seth and he won. Moving slightly his foot was free – now it was the rest of him that wasn't comfortable. Miraculously though, his whole body managed to move to the right until he was comfortable again, floating on air even.

Ryan felt his blanket take a deep breath and he was suddenly falling. **THUD** There was instant pain in his head, elbow, and knee. "Ooowww!" Seth's voice came from almost the other end of the couch. "My head! Oh, I think that cracked a rib. Ouch!" Seth tried to stand up on Ryan's leg while yawning and stretching, but Ryan managed to yelp and save his leg, as Seth had only just realized that he was lying there.

"Geez Ryan – what happened?" he looked down – still yawning.

"I fell asleep. Would've been a nice nape if we'd've stayed in one spot."

"Oh." He just then realized Ryan was still on the floor. "Need help?" Seth said, offering his hand, and having it taken.

Falling up onto Seth, Ryan remembered his idea from before their nap. "Hey Seth?"

"Yeah?"

"You did want to go to the beach tonight - right?"

Seth looked down at him in disbelief, "Are you kidding? I want to go to the beach on so many levels right now it should be illegal."

Ryan was just about to step back up to Seth and kiss him, but he was stopped mid-step by a knock on the door. Sandy walked in smiled and said, "Who wants to go out to eat?"

Seth's eyes lit up and he was quickly out the door. Sandy motioned for Ryan to follow him, and all he could do was laugh, saying, "I guess I don't have a choice do I?"

* * *

"Here are your appetizers. Enjoy." The waiter set their "little bit of everything", as Sandy called it, appetizer plate down. The plate was about half the size of the table, there was about four of each appetizer – and there were a lot of them.

Ryan sat there wondering if the four of them were actually expected to finish something so large. The Cohens had no problem with the idea apparently, as each took a plate and loaded it with some of everything. He settled on taking a mozzarella stick, finding it very easy to save room for his dinner; he wasn't especially hungry.

Seth looked over between bites at Ryan who was slowly taking apart his mozzarella stick. He just looked so… _cute_. Smiling and turning back to his food Seth thought that he must look charming, shoving his mouth with food. Pushing the thought from his mind he turned his attention to the new case his parents were talking about.

Suddenly Seth jumped up in his seat, trying to suppress a sound that was coming from the back of his throat. Letting his parents' concerned gazes pass, he thought for a moment, and realized why he had jumped. Ryan's hand had slid up onto Seth's right thigh – clutching it closer to his. Ryan, who had finished his appetizer, met Seth's look of shock with a cocked-eyebrow smirk. Seth turned back to his food and was taking another bite as he felt an involuntary shiver run down his spine at the touch he felt on his inner-thigh.

He attempted to go back to his plate, but all he could manage was a strange cough at which Ryan grinned evilly at. Coughing again, Seth spoke in a higher voice than normal, "I need to go to the bathroom really quick. Excuse me Ryan."

Ryan however looked as though Christmakkah had come early this year. "Actually I have to go too."

Having slid out of the booth Seth walked very quickly to the men's room, and Ryan took his time, having a smug, happy look on his face the whole time. As Ryan walked in the door he was suddenly pushed up against he nearest wall and kissed breathlessly, it was just what he had been hoping for. Seth's angry voice followed their kiss shortly. "Don't ever do that again. Well – not in public anyway. I was horny enough." He finished, looking disgruntled.

Ryan could only kiss him longer and harder; replying, "I just can't wait for our beach date tonight."

Seth brought him in for one last kiss before he became serious. "Okay, but I'm hungry and I need food. It's only the appetizers. At least wait until we're asked to order dessert so I won't." With that Seth walked out the door, leaving Ryan to follow him, smiling faintly.

* * *

"So," Seth started, "I want to talk about how incredibly mean you are to me." He paused, making sure they were past their "safe" point on the beach. Thinking they had, Ryan grabbed his hand, they had indeed passed their "no one is around" safe-point in his mind. Seth continued in an annoyed tone, "Especially when we are in public and in front of my parents."

"You were practically finished with your food anyway. I thought it counted," Ryan replied, interlacing their fingers.

"I took like two bites of my hamburger and I only ate like one fry."

"It was more than that!" Ryan said indignantly.

"Okay. Maybe two," Seth shot back sarcastically as Ryan started to swing their hands, as if they were heading to a meadow where they were going to frolic. He went on, "But I was just starting to enjoy my food when your hand wanted me to only think about what it was doing."

Ryan stopped and pulled Seth back towards him, "Hey – I used more than one hand."

Seth allowed Ryan to take his other hand and entwine their fingers as he continued, exasperated, "That's not the point. My mom now thinks I had severe diarrhea tonight because of how many times we had to rush off to the bathroom. _And_ that I needed some kind of support system from you."

Ryan put on a fake pouting face and put him into a long deep kiss. "Darn." There was another shorter kiss before he spoke up again, "So does this look like a good spot?"

"To make out with you? Yes. Other things will have to wait until we're inside."

"I really hope you're kidding." Ryan pleaded.

"Nope." Seth replied nonchalantly, pulling Ryan in for more kisses. Then, in about an hour Seth had to own up to the fact that they didn't have to wait until they were inside for "other things" to happen. As he began walking back to the house with Ryan buttoning his shirt correctly, he commented, "We really are typical teenage boys. Two days is too much for us to not do _that_," he motioned back to the sand they were in.

Ryan just smiled and said, "It's because I'm _maaaagiiiiic_."

Seth looked down at him with a glare, "Shut up." Ryan just laughed as he finished buttoning Seth's shirt, and Seth just looked back sadly to where they were. Looking, he noticed that they had left something and went back to pick it up. No one likes a litterbug.

* * *

AN: So, you like? Reviews are very much appreciated, and it would help to keep motivation up, so you may actually be able to see that a plot does develop. Until the next update, Read and Review!


	2. We Looked Like Giants

A/N: Yup, it's Nikki's turn! Be warned-my style is totally different from Abby's. In fact, it's just plain better...

Chapter 2: We Looked Like Giants

"But I don't want to go to the party! I want to stay here and eat pudding! Pudding...puuudddddinnggg..." Seth lost track of his thoughts as he rolled the word around in his mouth.

Kirsten raised her eyebrow at Seth's half-complaint. Sometimes she seriously wondered if Sandy had dropped him as a child without telling her.

"If you go, I'll get you pudding," Kirsten inwardly laughed at how easy it was to coerce her son to do things he didn't want to do.

Seth considered this. "Promise?"

"I promise. Go get dressed or we'll be late."

"I just want you to know, mother, I'm just doing this for the pudding."

"Just go get ready, Seth," Kirsten sighed. "Or no pudding."

Seth bowed out of the kitchen and ran up the stairs. They were nice stairs, really, he thought. Nice and squishy beneath your feet; just perfect for running up. And the railing was just so shiny. It was smooth, too. A good railing to hang on to if you were walking up the stairs, but bad if you were falling down them. This Seth knew from experience. Seth had since decided not to use the handrail. One must be very skilled to walk down or up the stairs and use the hand rail. Seth didn't have such skills. This is why he fell down the stairs so often.

Upstairs, Ryan was waiting for Seth. He did that a lot, he knew. Seth could never sit still, or stay in one place for too long. He was constantly getting up and leaving with no explanation besides "I'll be back." Consequently, Ryan was often left to his devices, which usually meant staring at the ceiling or falling asleep. He had to admit, moving in with the Cohens had done great things for his sleep cycle.

Seth entered the room with a flourish.

"Did you talk Kirsten out of making us go to the party?" Ryan asked.

Seth was silent and looked guilty.

"Seth! What did you do?"

"She offered me pudding, man! She fights dirty! I am powerless against the power of the tapioca! It's not my fault..." Seth trailed off. "Really. The Kirsten has Jedi mind powers."

Ryan rolled his eyes. "I'm going to go get dressed. You know, for the party we weren't supposed to have to go to."

"Shut up, Ry. It was not my fault."

"Right. It was "The Kirsten's.""

"Exactly! Dude, you so get it now." Seth grinned widely at Ryan, who pushed him away from the door. "Oooooowwwwwww. Ryanryanryanryanryan, that was mean!"

Ryan didn't say anything. He smirked at Seth, who was inspecting his arm for injuries.

"I think you dislocated my shoulder," Seth whined. "How can you be so cruel?"

"Want me to relocate it for you? It won't be that hard," Ryan smiled somewhat evilly at Seth. Seth looked up and quickly walked backwards away from Ryan.

"Well, would you look at that! All better. Please don't hurt me."

Ryan raised an eyebrow. "Well, if you're sure you don't want me to fix it..."

"I'm sure. You can go now."

"I'm so pleased you're allowing me to leave," Ryan said sarcastically. "Does His Majesty require anything else?"

"Well, I'm sure I could-"

"Bye Seth," Ryan said, cutting him off.

"Bye Ryan. But it's not like you're really going all that far."

Ryan just smiled and shut the door. Seth could just barely hear him going down the stairs. He opened the door and looked down the hall to the stairs. His suspicions were confirmed. Ryan used the hand rail.

The party sucked. Seth wasn't sure what the party was for. Maybe it was someone's birthday. No, there weren't any presents. Job promotion, maybe. Or just one of those casual Newport get-togethers. Seth pondered this. How come casual get-togethers involve suits and gowns? Real casual get-togethers don't involve waltzing or 5 different forks. That's just not normal.

"Well, it is Newport, after all," Seth thought out loud.

"What?" the girl next to him asked. "What does that have to do with what I was saying?"

Oops. She had been talking? Seth wondered if his face had had that blank look Ryan said he got when he wasn't paying attention. Seth looked towards his companion. Who was this girl? She had on a purple dress and green nail polish. It was chipping. What kind of Newport girl can't match her dress and her nail polish? His mom always did. She always matched, in a way that was almost annoying. Seth knew he usually matched, but he always had to ask someone if he did. Seth shook his head when he realized he was drifting off again. The girl next to him sighed impatiently.

"Well?" she asked.

"Well, what?" Seth asked, confused.

"You haven't heard a word I've said, have you?"

"Not exactly."

"That's just like you stupid Newport guys. You don't care a thing about the person you're talking to. All you want to do is stare at her boobs and charm her enough so she'll sleep with you. Well, I'm not one of those girls, so take it somewhere else!" The girl turned on her heel and stomped away.

Seth looked around, dazed. "What the hell..." His brow furrowed as he tried to figure out what had just happened. He shrugged and went to get some food. He had skipped lunch and he was starving. He was about to attack the fois gras when someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"I hear from Summer you just tried to hit on Holly's cousin."

Seth turned to face Ryan. Ryan looked very much like he was trying not to laugh.

"I did not! Well, I don't think I did. I didn't even know someone was talking to me."

"That's a boring version. Holly's cousin said you were gaping at her boobs and then you tried to get her to sleep with you."

"I was? I did?" Seth looked confused and then slightly smug. "I'm so suave; I can flirt without saying anything."

"If you're so suave, why is Holly telling Kirsten you sexually assaulted her cousin?"

"She's doing WHAT?" Seth exclaimed, jumping about a foot into the air.

"She's telling Kirsten you sexually assaulted her cousin."

Seth buried his face in his hands. "Oh God."

Ryan bit his lip to keep from laughing. "You're not talking to the right people, Seth. God's not big on sexual harassment, I hear."

"You are not helping, Ryan. And stop laughing. It's not funny," Seth moaned into his hands. "How do I manage to get into trouble when I don't even do anything?" Seth looked up. "And how come you don't get into trouble even when you do do stuff?"

"It's a gift. Wow, your mom looks pissed."

"The Kirsten in going to kill me."

"Does that mean we don't get pudding?"

"Shut up, Ryan."

"Seriously, Seth. If we don't get pudding, coming to this party was a serious waste of time."

"I hate you, Ryan."

"See, now I'm mad. You made me come to this stupid party and now I won't even get pudding."

"Ryan, you don't like pudding."

"That's beside the point."

"You're having fun basking in my misery, aren't you?"

"I don't see why you're miserable now. You haven't gotten into trouble yet," Ryan said thoughtfully. He looked towards Kirsten. "Um. I take that back. Kirsten's coming over here."

Seth looked up. "Do you think she has the "Seth Ezekiel Cohen you are going to die look" or the "Seth Cohen you're going to be grounded for the rest of your life look"?"

Ryan thought for a second. "The "Seth Ezekiel Cohen you are going to die and then I'm going to ground you for the rest of your life" look."

"That wasn't an option, dude."

"SETH COHEN!" Kirsten said loudly enough to be intimidating, but not loudly enough as to draw attention to herself.

"Ooooo...She didn't use my middle name," Seth said. "Do you think that's a good sign?" he asked, looking up at Ryan.

"Probably not. Look a t her face."

"Seth. Here. **Now**," Kirsten said, looking angry.

Seth stood miserably. "I don't think we're getting pudding, Ryan."

Ryan watched amused as Kirsten and Seth argued seriously. Ryan had to admit, Seth did know just what to say to his mother to get to her to back off and believe him. Judging from what Seth had told him earlier, it really had just been a misunderstanding. A very, very funny misunderstand. Well, it was funny for everyone besides Seth and Holly's cousin. Ryan looked around for her. He found her, and then he examined her closely. She was ugly. Frizzy hair, buck teeth, and her nail polish didn't match the hideous purple dress she was wearing. She walked closer, and Ryan could see a few dark hairs along her upper lip. Did Holly really think Seth would go for her?

Inwardly, Ryan hoped Seth wouldn't go for anyone else. He knew he felt something for Seth, something that had been missing with Marissa and Lindsay. He also knew that, for Seth, it was just sex. Nothing more. Ryan hated knowing that. Ryan wanted to think he meant something more to Seth, but he knew it was strictly a "friends with benefits" relationship, no matter how much he wanted it to be more.

Seth was oblivious. He didn't see the way that Ryan looked at him. He didn't realize Ryan touched him softer and with more compassion than he had ever touched anyone else. Sometimes Ryan didn't want sex, but it was the only way to get close to Seth. It was his only excuse to touch him. His skin was so soft and warm, and he always smelled so good; like Downey, shaving cream, and a soft sweet scent that was his own. Sometimes Ryan didn't want Seth to look at him with those eyes, lustful and full of wanting. Sometimes Ryan wanted Seth to look at him like he loved him and he needed him for something other than sex.

Ryan was dying inside. Ryan could feel his heart breaking little by little everytime Seth could have said something, but he didn't. Ryan had fallen, and had broken into millions of little pieces. Seth was the glue, and he just couldn't figure out how to put him back together again.


	3. Afterparty

A/N: I actually finished this chapter, it took forever. Just so you all know, Nikki's writing is not superior to my own. Both are equally good reads (I hope) but they are entirely different, and if you're reading this story you see that this is obvious. The next chapter I have no idea when it'll updated, but I'm betting that you won't have to wait half as long as you would if I was writing it. I hope you enjoy! (Sorry for the shortness, in my opinion anyway. Before I forget though, 'more detail' is probably not going to happen, even if this is rated what it is (I dislike the new system) I think what you see is what you're going to get. You have to rely on you own mind, as I plan on being very vague, but it's for the better, I promise. Go read!

Disclaimer: In no way, shape or form do we own the O.C. If I did well, lets just say it wouldn't be as interesting because I'd take it easy on the characters.

* * *

Seth, although he didn't get into trouble for 'hitting on' Holly's cousin, still had to deal with the consequences "the Kirsten" had to dish out. As Ryan and he were heading home he was complaining to Ryan. "I really thought I defended myself. I really thought I did." He paused, unsure whether or not Ryan was listening, waiting for an answer. Ryan knew that the pause was intentional. Seth periodically put them into his ramblings to see if he was paying attention. Ryan didn't like to admit he usually hung on every word he said. Even though, on occasion Seth would still get to accuse him of not listening; either because he couldn't think of anything to say, or he actually wasn't paying attention. Oh, he payed attention to _Seth_, just not to what he was saying, sometimes he started watching his mouth move, and his eyes just... travelled.

To prove he was listening Ryan replied, "I think you would've gotten a worse punishment if you didn't do a good job."

His words didn't do much as Seth continued, "But we had plans tonight! But _noooo_," he moaned, imitating Kirsten, "you are going strait to your room - no video games, no t.v., no movies." Ryan's eyes lit up as they entered the driveway. **Plans**? _Those_ he looked forward to. Seth sat for a minute or so after the car was turned off saying, "Now I have to pretend like I'm going to bed and sneak out to the poolhouse."

Getting out of the car he looked miserable, but Ryan, although he knew he should be looking sad, was grinning ear to ear as he said, "May the Force be with you." In response Seth threw a half-hearted wave in his direction while walking in the door.

* * *

Ryan lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He glanced at the clock again the red numbers shined 2:30 into the dark room. On any other night he'd be worried that Seth wasn't coming, but Kirsten and Sandy's light had just gone out. Seth would be able to sneak past them fairly soon. At that thought Ryan wanted to jump up and down on his bed. It was strange he knew; when knew that Seth was coming to be with him he had energy that he didn't know he _could_ have; then not long after he got into the poolhouse he would be hit with fatigue. So then all he wanted was 'cuddling' and sleep, even though he knew it never happened.

Gazing back toward the house he saw he saw a silhouete stumbling in the direction of the door to the poolhouse. Smiling he jumped up and met Seth at the door, making sure it was him, he began kissing him as a way of leading him into the room. Breaking away he whispered, "What took you so long?"

Seth mumbled into his lips, pushing him toward the bed, "My parents are awful. Never sleep."

Ryan grinned and sighed, his instant fatigue hitting him as they landed on the bed. As he steadily lost more items of clothing to the floor he realized that this kind of fatigue wasn't so hard to fight through after all.

* * *

Marissa lay back on her bed with her eyes closed, willing herself to stay awake and listen to Summer. She was starting to regret her decision for the two to have an afterparty sleepover. Just as she started to nod off she was awoken abrubtly as Summer jumped on the bed.

"C'mon Coop. Just because the name is 'sleep' over, you're not supposed to sleep. You know that right?" Summer questioned.

Yawning she replied, "Duh, Sum. I know. That party just totally wiped me out."

"Noo," Summer said throwing a pillow in her face, "the _alcohol_ wiped you out."

Pouting, Marissa continued, "So what were you saying?"

"Do you think my voodoo dolls will work?"

"How far gone was I?" she asked, flabergasted.

"Um." Summer said thoughtfully, "If I brought up Caleb and your Mom's sex life you would've nodded at the appropriate times."

"Ew. Okay, you have my full attention." Summer reached into her bad and pulled out a little doll as Marissa sat up straight. The doll was crudely made, but it had certain distinctive features; it was wearing a very clean kept wardrobe, and on it's head was some curly string for hair that had a pin sticking out of it. Trying not to laugh Marissa asked, "You attacked his jewfro?"

"Well I wasn't that mad. It was enough to have his hair messed up."

Still laughing, Coop went on, "Why do you even _need_ to attack his hair?" She noticed Summer touching the curly string fondly, and went on. "He danced with you at least - what? Three times. Seems a lot to dance with someone that you just broke up with."

Summer shifted uncomfortably trying to come up with an answer. "We - we're - right now - we're - uh, friends. We can still dance together."

"Even if they're all slow dances?" Marissa cut in, eyebrow raised.

Glaring, Summer tried again, "He - well I - um - he - talked, we talked, and he - um - asked me. I couldn't say no."

Marissa nodded sarcastically, "Mm hm."

Summer sighed and threw the mini-Seth across the room. "It's not my fault he's got a smile that makes me weak in the the knees and adorable puppy dog eyes you can't say no to."

"Remind me again why you broke up with him?" All she got in response was a pillow hard in the face. Marissa looked at Summer with her head cocked, and grinning, she reached over and got something off of her nightstand. "Come 'ere Sum."

"Why?"

"Just come here."

Summer, instead of hesitating, turned around and plopped her head down in Marissa's lap. Seeing her odd look Summer said matter of factly, "You had a tweezer look in your eye. Just the stray ones, I've got them in a perfect shape." In a minute or two Marissa was glowing and Summer, despite her red look, was gloomier than she started.

"Summer, don't worry. You can dance with him next weekend. I promise."

"How do you know that?"

"He's going to the same party you are."

"He's going to the same party you are."

"He's _going_ to that excuse of a party?" Summer spoke skeptically.

"Well," Marissa's eyes had a glint again, "he will be. Now lets go eat too much ice cream and watch too much t.v.."

Her mood slightly improved she followed her friend willingly, "Sounds like fun."

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed, my blood, sweat, and tears went into this, it's hard to wring a brain that has a muse on summer vacation. Please review! 


End file.
